Karaoke battle
by DorkyConverse
Summary: Chiron had told the whole camp there will be a karaoke battle. Battle of the sexes. He would draw 5 girls and five guys to compete. All was anxious to see who would be picked in the reaping. That's what they called it. Reaping. And the journey begins...


**Karaoke battle! Oh yeah! Includes Percabeth, Tratie, Thalico, Beckenlina and Pipeo. Don't like the couple, don't read. **

**Little notes to know in this story. **

**Jason never liked Piper**

**Percy never lost his memory and never went to camp Jupiter**

**Piper likes Leo**

**Leo likes Piper**

**Silena and Beckendorf never died**

**There will be slight OOC but suck it up and enjoy the story! **

**Thalia never joined the hunters**

**Piper and Silena are co-camp counselors **

**Leo and Beckendorf are co-camp counselors **

**All of them are the same age; 17**

**Prologue of how it all began…**

**3****rd**** person POV**

Chiron had told the whole camp there would be a karaoke battle. Battle of the sexes (genders). He would draw five girls, and five guys to compete in the battle. The drawing was today. All was anxious to see who would be picked in the drawing of the hat. And the journey begins…

Piper and Silena chatted while getting their breakfast.

"I wish I get picked. How 'bout you?" Silena asked.

"I don't know. Do you know all the details?" Piper had asked Silena. "All I know is that Chiron will draw five girls, and 5 guys. The groups will sing 1 song about the other group, then a sad song about them. Then the winning group will sing a Christmas song for the camp about the other group, also a CHB gold pass, like if I get in trouble, I show them my gold pass and they don't have to give me dish duty." Silena had said.

"Wow. Now I feel like I want to get picked. How did you get all the details?" Piper asked. Silena leaned in close to Piper's ears.

"I slipped 5 drachmas to Connor to find any information about the karaoke battle." Silena whispered.

"Ah, I see." Piper had whispered.

Thalia's POV

I was talking to Katie and Annabeth about the song battle. "So, do you guys wanna get picked to sing?" Annabeth had said. "Oh no, I'm a horrible singer." I replied.

"Actually, I really wanted to get picked. And Thalia, I always hear you sing when I pass cabin 1. You're a really good singer!" Katie exclaimed.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "Come on and let's eat. The reaping starts after breakfast."

Leo's POV

Oh man, oh man, oh man. The reaping starts after breakfast. If I get picked, I hope Piper gets picked too. I mean, look at her hair, how to waves…

Snap out of it. Just hope the fates don't choose you.

I walked to the Hephaestus table where Beckendorf was fiddling with a piece of metal. "Hey buddy," I said. "Scared for the reaping?"

"Yeah," Beckendorf said. "I'm more of a raping person, than a singing person." Beckendorf mumbled.

That's what we called it around camp. R.E.A.P.I.N.G.

**R**eveal,

**E**xpose,

**A**nd

**P**ractice

**I**ndoors

**N**ext

**G**eological-period

Or as Chiron likes to call it, "_verbalize, rehearse, and prepare for an amend of participation". _I don't even know what half of the words even mean!

I looked over at the Aphrodite table. There was Piper. She smiled at me, and I looked back at Beckendorf.

"You like Piper, don't you?" Beckendorf chuckled. "So what! You and Silena are not going anywhere!" I yelled back.

"No! We have a good relationship! Watch!" Beckendorf shoot up, and Shouted, "Hey Silena!" and waved.

But all Silena did was scoff. Yup. Going to be a long day.

[Hour of the reaping]

"Okay lucky campers!" Chiron shouted from the Auditorium. "Time for the Rea- I mean Verbalize, rehearse and prepare for an amend of participation!" Chiron shouted.

Yup. Reaping.

"Now, in this hat, is all the girls' names." He pointed to a pink flower hat. "And in here, is all the guys' names." He pointed to a black top hat filled to the top. Wow. A lot of guys here in camp half blood.

"And the girls first! Remember, five girls are going to be picked, and all of them have to agree on a love song; a high, energetic love song. Then a sad love song, saying that they miss them, if they leave, they crumble, and they can't live without them. Same with the boys. And the winner, they will sing a Christmas song about the other group! Also the winner gets a CHB gold pass! That is where if you get in trouble, you show me your pass, and I will slip you guys through. Any questions?" Chiron said.

No hands rose.

"Good then! Time for the reaping! Oh I mean-,"

"WE GET IT!" the crowd yelled.

"Okay, first girl is…"

Annabeth's POV

I was biting my fingernails off.

"Silena Beauregard!" Silena stood up and waved. She got up to the stage by Chiron.

"Next is…Annbeth Chase!" I was so happy. I stood up and stood next to Silena.

Chiron pulled the next person. "Katie Gardner!" Katie sighed and stood next to me.

"Piper McLean!" Chiron shouted. Piper crossed her arms and stood next to Katie.

"And finally…Thalia Grace!" Thalia groaned and went up. The crowd cheered for all of us.

Travis's POV

Oh look. The guys are next. Whoop-de-do.

"Now, the girls may choose the two songs and a Christmas song just in case you're gonna win!"

Chiron put his hand in the black top hat. He pulled out a name, and read. "Travis Stoll." Gods, I'm first.

The guys gave me a thumbs up, and shouted violently at me, cheering.

"Next is Percy Jackson!" and so on and so on with the names.

"Leo Valdez!"

"Nico di Angelo!"

"Charles Beckendorf!"

Yadda yadda yadda.

Now pick your songs, and the judges are going to be me," of course.

"Our camp Director, Dionysus," oh gods.

"And Our very own, Apollo! God of Music!" Oh S***.

This is going to be a LONG day.

**Soooooooooooooooo...how do you like it? Should I continue? Give me some songs! **

**~AJ**


End file.
